iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cregan Bolton
Cregan Bolton is the cousin of the Lord of the Dreadfort, Syrus Bolton. Biography In 254 AC, Cregan Bolton was born the second son of Rogare Bolton and Miranda Knott. His mother would not survive the strain of childbirth. Many would remember him to be a rambunctious child, but most notably he seldom ever seemed to get hurt. His father seemed pleased that Cregan inherited his own resilience, and as time went on it became clear that he would become a gifted soldier. Early Years Lord Domeric Bolton, Cregan's uncle, took an interest in restoring the image of House Bolton. He held to many ideals that were in contrast with the line of Rogare Bolton, namely the more chivalrous sort. As a result Lord Domeric sought to temper the berserker in his nephew. In 262 AC, at the age of eight, Cregan was taken to ward by his uncle. It was at this stage of his life that he first came into close, more constant contact with his cousin Syrus. The two complemented each other well, and as Lord Domeric raised them Cregan began to learn much. He and his cousin both received the same lessons, but took to different ones better. While Syrus became a skillful spymaster and manipulator, Cregan became a tactician and a leader of men. This dynamic would continue to grow as they did. Even as he grew under the tutelage of his uncle, Cregan still had a touch of his father's madness. Rogare was crass, loud, violent, and unpredictable-- his son did inherit that. While he was not as loud, a wroth and cruel side of him did exist. As time progressed he learned to channel such feelings towards dealing with the enemies of House Bolton. Durran's Defiance In 270 AC King Maelys I Blackfyre slew Lord Durran Baratheon, causing many houses in the Seven Kingdoms to raise their banners in a revolt known as Durran's Defiance. As he was sixteen Lord Domeric took Cregan and his son, Syrus, south with him as House Stark called its banners. At the Battle of the Bridge Cregan rode with his uncle in the Northern flanking force that so devastated the army of the Vale, and here he claimed his first life: his morningstar smashed in the helmet of some Vale levy, killing the man instantly. It was not something he'd ever forget. The Northern forces sent the Vale's into a rout, retreating toward a fateful point on the Green Fork. The march south was a joyous one, and many Northmen felt emboldened by their bloody victory at the Crossing. The night before Harlon Stark sought to unleash hell on the Vale in a climactic battle, Brus Arryn lead his best cavalry across the Green Fork and raided the Northern camps. Cregan was among the many caught sleeping, and rose from his tent with a warhammer and dressed in nothing but a pair of pants. His was a valiant but short-lived stand against the Valemen, and he was severely wounded. He could do little more than watch as his uncle's men rallied around their lord and were broken by a charge, leaving Domeric Bolton to fight the vengeful Lord Belmore alone. He did not survive the encounter. Bolton men carried Cregan from the field as the Umbers charged in to buy the Stark host time to regroup. Cregan joined a train of wounded men shuttled up the Neck and eventually reached the Dreadfort. It would be here that he spent the remainder of the war, convalescing. Post-War Reorganization would happen in the Dreadfort upon Syrus' return, as many men died at the Crossing and the Green Fork. Given his skill in the field, Syrus saw fit to appoint Cregan as Captain of the Guard. As soon as he was on his feet Cregan saw to the training and equipping of the guard, drilling them into an effective protective force. He studied the Dreadfort extensively, planning defenses from dozens of different imaginary sieges. This was how he spent the decade from 270 AC to 280 AC. Recent Events Cregan continued in his role as the Captain of the Guard, guarding Lord Syrus and doing his bidding where he was called upon. In this position he witnessed several important events from the periphery. He rode south with his cousin to the celebrations of King Daemon III Blackfyre's name day, marriage, and coronation. The following year, 281 AC, saw Cregan a witness to the marriage of Edwyn Stark and Yssa Sunderly. His role in Winterfell grew exponentially after Harlon Stark disinherited his sons Benjen and Rickon, causing great tension between those siblings and their sister Lyanna, Harlon's chosen heir. Rickon gained the support of Gerold Manderly, who brashly attacked Benjen Stark at the Firepit Tavern. This incited the Battle at the Firepit Tavern, a brief and bloody confrontation between Manderly and Stark men. Cregan arrived after hostilities concluded, but had a role to play yet. He was sent to hunt down Rickon Stark, who hid in the Wolfswood. Category:House Bolton Category:Northerner